


everything in his eyes

by vlossoms



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hyung Kink, I forgot!, Intercrural Sex, Kink Exploration, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae is Whipped, M/M, Minor Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon, Minor humiliation kink, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Top Lee Juyeon (The Boyz), anon's delicious fic "in your eyes", light slapping, minor exhibition kink, please read that, think thats it for the important tags, this is literally a direct continuation of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlossoms/pseuds/vlossoms
Summary: Hyunjae hasn't been able to stop thinking about bottoming for Juyeon ever since that night- with a little bit of help, plenty of preparation and some good ol' fashioned feelings, he thinks he's ready to try!-------This.. monster is LITERALLY a direct continuation of anon7912's ficIn Your Eyesand I will never stop being thankful I was given explicit permission to write this... disaster.Jokes aside, while I guess it's not NECESSARY to read anon's fic first, I highly recommend and encourage you to do so, considering I took creative liberties directly from part of the plot line.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 19
Kudos: 199





	everything in his eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anon7912](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon7912/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031148) by [anon7912](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon7912/pseuds/anon7912). 



> OOOOOH LORDY. Here we go, here we are. Those of you on twitter who have... put up with me crying, screaming, yelling about this beast- thank you. Thank you dearly. It's been a long week of crying over jumil and honestly I'm more than ready for this to be done. 
> 
> Thank you!! to kirby and my other writer friends who were kind enough to look over this massive disaster for me and correcting my mistakes! You are appreciated <3
> 
> As always, come scream at me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/sunrisecobi)

Hyunjae hasn’t been able to let it go- _it_ being the proverbial _bottoming for Juyeon_ \- ever since... that day. It’s been weighing on his mind, an ever present blossom of _what ifs, what’s it like, will I like it?_ until he finds himself staring off into space in the most inopportune times. 

He’s been scolded by Changmin at _least_ five times in the last hour or so, he knows he’s being obtuse and yet- he finds himself once again staring at Juyeon. Staring at the sensual way his body moves, working through the new choreography step by step. He can’t stop thinking of that night, fucking hurried and uncontrolled into the tight heat of Juyeon underneath him in the darkness of the night. He can’t stop thinking of how Juyeon hushed him later on, whispering that _I’ll give you what you want, hyung, don’t worry_ \- on some undisclosed later date that leaves Hyunjae drowning in the possibilities. 

Deciding he needs to get his metaphorical shit together for the good of his team, he shakes the thoughts out of his head for now, tries not to lose it all at the way he meets Juyeon’s eyes in the mirror. He can’t think about it, _won’t think about it_ , not now- not when they have less than a month until their comeback, not when they need to perfect their performances. Juyeon smirks knowingly, flashing Hyunjae a salacious wink purely to see him get flustered and stumble in his movements. 

He dives back into the practice after that, lets Changmin and Juyeon correct even the _smallest_ details, the angle of their arms, the extensions of their fingers and wrists. He’s soaked in sweat by the end and he’s chugging down now room-temperature water without a care in the world when the object of his... less than pure thoughts steps in front of him. 

Hyunjae can see the others packing up, stripping off t-shirts and tanks and gearing up to head back to the dorms, but none of the others matter right now at the sight Juyeon makes in front of him. His hair is a wreck, sweat slicked and plastered to his forehead, but it doesn’t detract from his attractiveness. The undercut suits him so well and even now he’s fighting against the desire that pools low in his belly when he sees it. 

“Hyung,” Juyeon calls out, and based on his tone of voice and the exasperated-but-charmed smile curling his lips, it wasn’t the first attempt for his attention.

He flushes, aware he’s still standing there like a dolt with his now-empty water bottle raised in the air. 

“C’mon hyung, we are heading back,” Juyeon huffs, that same fond look in his eyes. Hyunjae allows himself to be lead out, and _really_ , this is ridiculous- he’s been left unable to function by this man all because he can’t stop thinking about a few fingers in his ass? 

Hyunjae stops suddenly, pouting at.. well, nothing, truthfully, until Juyeon turns around with one perfect, beautiful eyebrow arched at him. “Hyung?” Juyeon questions softly, confusion lilting his tone so cutely. 

“When are you going to fuck me?” Hyunjae blurts out, startling himself, Juyeon and apparently poor Kevin who appears to have been unfortunately caught in the crossfire. 

“Nope, nope, not getting involved- I heard nothing,” Kevin scrambles off down the hallway, rushing to catch up with the others, and frankly Hyunjae can’t be any more mortified. Nothing will top this. 

The expression on Juyeon’s face is almost hilarious in the context of the situation, disbelief, lust and shock going through so many different twists in short of a timespan. 

Hyunjae huffs, barely resisting the urge to stomp his foot like a petulant child, because damnit! “I just want you to fuck me, Juyeon!” he whines, hoping, waiting, begging for a response. 

Juyeon snaps out of it finally, whatever _it_ was, an unhinged laugh bubbling from his lips. “Want it that bad, hyung?” Juyeon teases, always knowing how to turn it around. 

“Yes,” Hyunjae pouts. “Been thinking about your fingers for days,” he continues boldly. 

Juyeon just chuckles softly, turning to walk after the others again. Before he gets too far, though, he turns back, meeting Hyunjae’s eyes with a little smirk and a “Give me a few days, hyung.” 

Hyunjae shudders at the implication, rushing to catch up with everyone as his brain ponders the many possibilities. What could Juyeon have in mind for him?

~~

It’s a few days later when Juyeon corners him on the way into his room. He feels like the kid with his hand caught in the metaphorical cookie jar as he quite literally gets caught smuggling cookies out of the kitchen. Juyeon just laughs, promising he won’t tell as he closes in on Hyunjae, curling his long, _long_ fingers into the soft hair at the back of his neck. 

“I got the stuff we need, hyung,” Juyeon murmurs softly, speaking quiet and soft into the calm darkness around them. Hyunjae can hear Haknyeon’s light snores just across the room, can hear the members in the other rooms going through their nightly routines. He can hear, no, _feel_ the ghost of soft exhaled breaths curling around them, filling the space between their bodies.

“Yeah?” Hyunjae croaks back, heat crisscrossing his body, taking over him as well as the mental images of Juyeon sweaty and wrecked above him, the filthy whispers so loud in his mind he can almost imagine it. “Gonna give hyung what he wants, Juyeonie? Gonna make hyung feel good?”

Juyeon closes his eyes as a soft whine escapes unbidden, fingers tightening in their grasp. “Yeah, hyung, gonna make you feel good,” Juyeon breathes out, the words a threat and a promise rolled into one smooth croon. Hyunjae can’t resist pulling him into a needy kiss, all teeth and tongues and bitten off moans, as if they aren’t standing in the middle of the hallway where _anyone could see_. 

Hyunjae pulls back with a stuttered curse, blown pupils meeting Juyeon’s in the dark. “When?” he finds himself whispering, anything to keep the cracks in his voice from sneaking out. 

A thumb comes up then, gently presses into his plush bottom lip and he positively melts under the heated gaze Juyeon fixes on him. 

“Need you to get ready, everyone will be out tomorrow night~” Juyeon grits out, fighting the urge to groan as Hyunjae wraps his lips around the digit and sucks gently. 

He lets the finger go, a quiet _pop_ echoing distantly as he nods. Juyeon grins, his eyes crinkling in that too-beautiful way they do, pressing one less soft kiss on Hyunjae’s lips before stepping away and slinking down the hallway. 

Hyunjae can’t even- he just can’t. His lizard brain remains stuck on one piece of information- _tomorrow night_ , and he can’t even be bothered that he’s just slouched on the doorframe into his room. He gets himself together eventually when one of the members side eyes him wearily, remembering suddenly he still has a half eaten cookie in his hand, a tent in his shorts that wasn’t there before, and Juyeon on his mind. 

He’s thankful Haknyeon sleeps like the dead when he fists his erection under the blankets, biting off moans into the meat of his free hand and coming to the thought of Juyeon’s hands working him open.

~~

Hyunjae has been a vibrating mess all day, over excited and jubilant to the point of madness. Even Jacob has snapped at him today, too much energy and no release in immediate sight. Juyeon keeps sending him these... looks, and he can’t quite pinpoint just what they portray. 

He goes through the day like this, fidgeting and wild, thoughts of Juyeon pressing him into the mattress later keeping him with a half chub the whole time. He nearly cries in relief when they finally call group practice to an end, members splitting off into other areas of the building. Hyunjae knows the dorms are free for the good foreseeable future, they’ve got a solid four hours at least of just them, their sweaty bodies and hopefully at least one orgasm. 

He’s so spaced out and lost in his thoughts that he barely registers Juyeon calling to the others they were going to head back to the dorms to shower, leading him out to the van waiting for them. He does, however, notice when Juyeon’s massive, beautiful, godsend of a hand curls over his thigh, fingers digging in just on the side of harsh into the plush softness of his inner thigh. 

The grip on his leg grounds him, he finds himself grinning at Juyeon beside him, the cheesiest grin he can muster on his face. It’s D-Day for him, and he’s ready to learn something new, ready to experience something that... hadn’t even crossed his mind merely a month ago. 

Hyunjae doesn’t even find himself panicking at the thought, doesn’t lose himself in the uncertainties and unknowns, not with Juyeon by his side. He sobers a little from his giddy, unhinged narrative of the day as he gets lost in the new wave of thoughts, of Juyeon holding his hand and giving him soft butterfly kisses. Of whispered confessions, gentle touches and kisses. 

Juyeon’s hand is an ever present weight on his lap during the ride, a soft tune leaving him as he hums in contentment. 

~~ 

The car ride is over shortly enough and Juyeon leads the way into the dorms, entering the key-code and ushering Hyunjae in ahead of him. They both toe off their shoes in the entry, slipping into house slippers and Hyunjae finds himself once again staring at the sight Juyeon makes. 

He’s not even doing anything, just straightening up a few odds and ends, throwing away a random piece of trash here and there, but he can’t help the heavy gaze that lingers across the broad shoulders and planes of Juyeon’s back. The object of his thoughts, affections, every last whim and wish, finally turns around and meets his eyes, a borderline feral grin quirking Juyeon’s lips up. 

“Go shower, hyung, everything will be out when you get done,” Juyeon instructs, voice firm and telling Hyunjae he has no room to object. He feels himself get a little hot at the commanding aura, half of his brain weighing on being disobedient while the other, more rational part of his brain is already signaling his legs to walk away, finding himself traipsing down the hallway with merely a nod. He will tap into the disobedience another time, Hyunjae thinks to himself as he steps under the too-hot spray. 

He can faintly hear Juyeon puttering around outside the door, hear the soft tune he’s whistling as he gets everything ready, and Hyunjae finds himself relaxing as the steam curls around him and loosens his sore muscles. He hopes this will be enough leverage to distract his brain even a little bit in the future, the stiffness in his body as he fights his own arousal starting to drain on him throughout practice. 

He makes sure to clean _thoroughly,_ Google and Kevin having been good help in the advice department, hoping Juyeon will be pleased. Even the mere thought of the younger being proud of him stirs arousal low in his belly, cock fattening up at the smallest notions of praise. He thinks back to how Juyeon fell apart for him and his words, thinks he can see just how and why it affected him so, and he’s curious to see where it goes. 

Hyunjae finishes his shower quickly after that, pointedly ignoring his prominent erection in favor of draping a robe across his shoulders and tying it lazily. He shuffles down the hallway, wet hair plastered to his skin and follows the soft singing he can hear coming from Juyeon. 

Juyeon turns at the sound of his footsteps, smiling at him and Hyunjae can't help but get lost in the soft quirk of his lips, the intensity in his eyes, all of it. He's moving forward of his own accord, pulling the younger into a disarming kiss, hands roaming under clothes and soft moans being swallowed between them.

"Hyung," Juyeon sighs against his lips, teeth digging in a little on Hyunjae's plush bottom lip as he pulls away. "All clean for me?" _For him_ , Hyunjae gets a bit hot at that. Only for him, and he says as much, delighting in the pretty smile gracing Juyeon's face.

Juyeon pushes the robe from his shoulders, slender fingers and heavy palms dragging across the prominent jut of his collarbones. Hyunjae finds himself arching into the touches, head falling back at the ghost of lips against his jawline and pulse point as Juyeon takes his time exploring his body. He can feel the press of teeth, the gentle and soft and barely-there mention of fingernails moving against his skin. Juyeon has his hands on Hyunjae's waist, digging in lightly and scratching against delicate tan skin as he works faint marks into the unblemished skin of his neck.

He finds himself being walked backwards, the back of his knees hitting the edge of the bed and he lets Juyeon push him down, spread out the wrong way on top of the sheets- a bottle of lube and... is that..?

"Juyeonie~" Hyunjae giggles breathlessly, picking up the small toy. "Have some plans for me?" He teases, a fond grin taking over his face before he can control it.

Juyeon takes the vibrator from him, pressing his hands down into the mattress on either side of his head. "Keep these here, hyung," he whispers, breathy and quiet against the shell of Hyunjae's ear. He moans quietly at being restrained, arching up into the hands holding him down. 

"C'mon Juyeonie," Hyunjae whines. "Please just touch me, I wan' it."

Juyeon groans at that, squeezing his wrists one last time before running his hands back down the tanned skin laid underneath him. Hyunjae squirms under the feather-light touches, taking in the sight of Juyeon above him. The younger is still fully clothed in stark comparison to his own naked skin and the thought gets trapped in his mind, the underlying power dynamics stirring the arousal inside of him.

He arches into the feeling of lips and teeth on his skin, Juyeon working him up and making him desperate with the light touches. He's been on edge for a week now, all of this teasing is driving him insane and he takes pleasure in the noise Juyeon makes when he pushes up and grinds his cock against the younger's thigh.

He pulls Juyeon up, trapping him in a deep kiss, hands working to push the shirt up over well-defined abs and off. Hyunjae gets his hands all over the now exposed skin as he swallows the little noises Juyeon makes, enjoying the thrill of the toned muscles and smooth skin under his fingertips. He takes his time mapping out the body above him, Juyeon fitting a thigh between his spread legs and pressing against him. 

Hyunjae can't help the moan that escapes as he breaks away from the kiss, eyes falling shut as he drags his cock against the muscle of Juyeon's thigh. He can feel eyes on him, the burn of his gaze as Juyeon stares down at him. 

"You like my thighs, hyung?" Juyeon breathes out, pressing his thigh down just that little bit harder, relishing in the gorgeous sound he lets out in response. Hyunjae can't help it, can't fight the rampant arousal taking over, doesn't want to stop. He thinks, no, _knows_ that he could get off like this, and definitely would if it weren't for insistent fingers gripping his hips and holding him down. 

He whines at that, eyes fluttering open. "Juyeonie, please, want you," Hyunjae pants, fighting the hold and trying to get the delicious friction back on his aching cock. 

Juyeon chuckles, _laughs at him_ as his hold tightens, not giving Hyunjae even an inch of room. "Thought you wanted my fingers, hyung?" 

"Yes, yes, want your fingers," Hyunjae breathes, the words soft and tinged with the burning want and desire coursing through him. 

Juyeon pinches at his hip lightly, getting his attention and reminding him, "Hands, hyung, don't forget." Hyunjae bites back a moan at the command underneath the soft words, letting his hands fall back on either side of his head. Juyeon works his way down his body, kisses and soft bites leaving a trail of red marks that bloom before his eyes.

Fingers curl around the soft flesh of his thighs, pushing his legs up and apart and exposing all of him to Juyeon's hungry gaze. Hyunjae looks down, meeting the younger's eyes as Juyeon leans down and presses his lips to the sensitive skin on his inner thigh, teeth nipping lightly after. 

Juyeon works love bites into the soft skin, reaching over and grabbing for the bottle of lube and the toy. Hyunjae jumps a little at the sound of the cap snapping open and Juyeon hushes him softly, cooing soft words and encouragement as he spreads the lube on one of his fingers.

"Hyung," Juyeon calls softly, a gentle smile softening his face when Hyunjae meets his eyes. "You need to tell me if you don't like this. If it's too much, or anything." 

Hyunjae feels his heart swell a little at the care, how seriously Juyeon is taking the whole thing. "Of course, Juyeonie," he murmurs, hands clenching restlessly next to his head. He longs to touch, wants to pull Juyeon close, wants to have his hands on the younger's body. 

The first ghosted touch of Juyeon's finger over his rim is so light, so faint Hyunjae barely registers it, doesn't think much about it until it presses just a little bit more intently, working the lube around the muscle. A short, stuttered moan makes its way out of his parted lips, he never knew he was so sensitive there. 

"Okay?" Juyeon presses, eyes searching the older's face as he slowly works to relax the muscle. Hyunjae nods immediately, gasping and aborted breaths and sounds filling the void around them. Juyeon works the tip of his finger inside, pressing past the first ring of resistance and pausing at the noise it pulls from Hyunjae.

He can't help the noises, the breathy moans and groans escaping him as Juyeon continues working the single digit inside of him. His fingers are so long, he feels so full already and it feels like he could cum already, even from the lack of stimulation. He's clenching repeatedly around the finger, but the slight burn, the whispers of pain curling at the edges of his mind only serve to ignite the arousal inside of him again. He _likes_ the feeling of the stretch, feels like he needs more, he just needs-

"Calm down, hyung," Juyeon huffs a quiet laugh. "Gotta take it slow, baby," he reminds, gently chastising Hyunjae for his thoughts that apparently escaped without his explicit permission. 

Juyeon slowly starts to work the finger in and out, gradually feeling Hyunjae's body relaxing into the feeling. He's barely aware of the fact that he's trying to push his hips back against the intrusion, unknowingly begging for more. Juyeon leans down, nipping at the skin where his thigh and ass meet, where he's sensitive, anything to pull more of the melodic sounds from the man beneath him.

"Please," Hyunjae sighs out, needing more. "Give me another one, Juyeonie," he begs. 

If Juyeon was a better man, a stronger man, maybe he would urge the older to be more reasonable, but alas- here he is, his hyung spread open on the bed below him, whining and begging for a second finger. Who is he to deny such a request?

Hyunjae whines at the loss of the finger, Juyeon pulling out and applying more lube to two of his fingers. "Hush, hyung," Juyeon coos, slowly pushing back into the tight heat with both fingers, feeling the muscle clench at the larger intrusion. "Be patient," he chides, free hand swatting at Hyunjae's thigh when his hips move to push back on the digits.

He gasps at the hit, skin tingling and cock pulsing at the light smack. Juyeon smirks at that, taking note of the reaction as he slowly, so slowly buries his fingers to the hilt. Hyunjae moans, the burning stretch so much more intense now and he finds himself drowning in the pleasurable pain it brings him. Juyeon is barely moving his fingers at this point, twisting a little and curling them slightly. Loosening him up one little movement at a time.

"Oh fuck," Hyunjae curses as Juyeon spreads his fingers slightly. "Feels good," he breathes, whining as the younger stretches him carefully.

Juyeon's free hand comes up, finger dipping in the bead of precum at the tip of Hyunjae's cock before wrapping his hand around the shaft. Hyunjae groans at the feeling, eyes blinking open and taking in the sight of Juyeon's hand dwarfing him so easily. 

The fingers inside him quirk up just right, teasingly brushing up against his prostate as Juyeon tightens his hold on his cock. Hyunjae's hip twitch, a high pitched keen punched out of him again as Juyeon continues pressing lightly against the little gland, reveling in the sounds coming from the older man.

"Yeah, hyung? My fingers feel good here?" Juyeon teases, making his point with another push against his prostate. Hyunjae's cock twitches, his hips fighting fucking up into the hold, down onto the fingers- he's not even sure himself what he wants, just that he wants more. 

"Feels so good, Juyeonie," Hyunjae sobs out, each movement of his fingers drawing beautiful sounds out of him that Juyeon feeds on. He loves knowing that Juyeon is enjoying this just as much, can see it in the feral look in his eyes, can feel it in the way the fingers push into him just a little bit harder. 

Hyunjae whines when Juyeon drops his hold on his cock, instead moving to grab for the toy. It's a few inches long and not even the width of two fingers, but he knows the vibrations are going to feel amazing. Juyeon once again withdraws his fingers, lubing up the toy liberally. 

He feels the tip of the toy brush against him, feels the way Juyeon teases it around the edge of his lightly puffy hole and wants to cry, beg, scream- anything that will get him to stop teasing and just push it inside. Juyeon doesn't make it easy on him, each time his hips move against the toy he pulls it away, sealing the deal with a light smack to the soft flesh of his thigh. Hyunjae is letting out these aborted, choked off moans at each slap, he wants it harder, wants the toy- he doesn't know what he wants, really, he just wants Juyeon to get on with it.

"Please, please, Juyeonie," he breaks off in a moan as Juyeon finally works it into him, the smooth silicone feeling so different compared to the feeling of Juyeon's fingers. It goes in easily, his body relaxed and welcoming the intrusion and Juyeon plays with him, working the toy in and out in the slightest movements. 

Juyeon's teasing him, hell, he's enjoying it clearly, loving having the power over Hyunjae like this. He feels Juyeon move, feels him hover above him as his hand fucks him with the toy. 

"Hyung," Juyeon whispers, eyes roaming over bitten red lips, hair sweat slicked to his forehead, cheeks flushed and heated. Hyunjae blinks his eyes open, wasn't even aware of closing them, meets Juyeon's eyes and lets out a moan that gets swallowed by the other's lips.

He falls into the kiss, more breathing desperately into Juyeon's mouth than anything at this point, lets him take in all the sounds being punched out of him. He feels Juyeon smile, lips quirking up, knows he's up to no good. Hyunjae is proven correct when Juyeon finally flicks the toy on, the vibrations lighting his body aflame. 

The loudest moan yet is ripped from Hyunjae's mouth, Juyeon angling the toy directly against his prostate. He's twitching, trying to get away from the stimulation but Juyeon stays on it, presses insistently against the little nub until he feels like crying. It's too much, it's so good, he can't even think- Juyeon is hovering above him, held upright on one hand next to his head, and he just looks so sexy above him like this that Hyunjae feels like he might be in heaven. 

Juyeon looks positively unhinged above him, teeth digging into his lip as he takes Hyunjae apart one well-aimed thrust at a time. The sight of Hyunjae falling apart below him lights him up, a sudden thought crossing his mind. 

Hyunjae feels Juyeon move away, moves back down between his legs as his hand keeps working the toy inside of him. He doesn't even register the brush of Juyeon's hair against his inner thighs, barely recognizes the free hand gripping onto his thigh and digging his nails in. 

It's the first flick of Juyeon's tongue against the stretched skin of his hole, the overwhelming insistence of his tongue as he works around the toy, that does it for Hyunjae. He cries out, hands fisting into his own hair and tugging as he feels Juyeon's lips and teeth sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin. He's crumbling apart, drowning in the feelings quickly and he knows without a shadow of a doubt he's going to cum untouched, and quickly.

Juyeon devours him like he's his last meal, wet and sloppy and loosing his own groans into the flesh as Hyunjae loses it above him. His moans pitch up, the toy against his spot finally pushing him over the edge. 

"Fuck, fuck- Juyeon," he gasps out, hips rocking desperately as his cock spills over the smooth skin of his stomach. He's twitching, trying to get away from Juyeon's lips and tongue, away from the toy as it works him through his orgasm and quickly into overstimulation. 

Juyeon finally slows, works the toy out slowly, turning it off and throwing it to the side. Hyunjae whimpers at the trail of wet kisses Juyeon leads up his body, stopping and licking up his release from his skin. Hyunjae's cock gives a feeble twitch at that, trying valiantly to perk up again at the still swirling arousal. 

"Hyung," Juyeon whispers against his skin, lips pressed just above his navel. Hyunjae hums, looks down at the younger man between his legs and promptly groans at the sight. Juyeon's a mess, his lips swollen and red, spit and lube on his chin- but what really gets him is the flutter of his eyelids as Juyeon fucks his erection down against the mattress, quiet gasped breaths and moans spilling out.

Hyunjae works his fingers into the sweaty hair atop Juyeon's head, scratching lightly at his scalp. "Juyeonie," he sighs softly at the brush of Juyeon's lips against his skin. "Did so good for hyung," Hyunjae continues, whispering praise and dirty words into the air as Juyeon nearly frantically humps his hips against the mattress. He's not even gotten out of his sweatpants from practice, Hyunjae notices, can't stop looking at the flex of Juyeon's hips, at the movements and the sensual grind.

"C'mon, baby," Hyunjae encourages, tugging lightly at the hair in his grasp. Juyeon chokes on a moan, hips stuttering before fucking down one, two, three more times against the sheets before spilling in his underwear. He's heaving gasping breaths against Hyunjae's chest, flushed skin of his cheek pressed against the faint but toned abs.

Hyunjae grins tiredly, petting at Juyeon's hair as if he's a cat, encouraged along by the soft noises of contentment as Juyeon comes down from his own high. Juyeon looks up at him, pressing the barest hint of a kiss against his skin, lips curling up into a beautiful smile with crinkled eyes.

They are both sweaty, covered in cum and in desperate need of a shower, and Hyunjae says as much into the comfortable silence between them. Juyeon gets up first, grimacing at the feeling in his pants, extending his hands out for Hyunjae, who takes them gratefully. His legs feel shaky, still feeling the tingles of a perfectly overwhelming orgasm in his veins. 

The thought from earlier crosses his mind and he snorts before he can help it, Juyeon merely raising an eyebrow at him. 

"Ah, sorry, hyung's being silly. I just remembered earlier, during practice-" Hyunjae cuts off with a laugh, giggles pouring out of him. "I remembered thinking "hopefully we get at least one orgasm out of this," he continues, delighting in the way Juyeon's face brightens as he laughs as well.

"I'd say we met the quota, hyung," Juyeon agrees, unable to resist pressing a kiss to Hyunjae's still smiling lips. 

Hyunjae sighs softly, relaxing into the kiss, something soft and fond filling the cracks and space between them. "Shower?" He breathes against Juyeon's lips, the younger merely nodding. Hyunjae leads them, peeling Juyeon's soiled clothes from his legs and steering him under the spray of the shower. 

Grabbing for the shampoo, Hyunjae gently works his fingers into Juyeon's hair, nails scratching softly at his scalp. Juyeon opens his eyes, hooded from exhaustion and the post orgasm glow, meeting Hyunjae's gaze.

"Hyung," Juyeon whispers, melting into the hands in his hair. Hyunjae merely hums in response, giving Juyeon the space he needs to get his thoughts together. "Did you like all of that?" Juyeon finally settles on, mainly thinking of some of the less planned moments.

Hyunjae smiles, the pretty one that makes his eyes look like little crescent moons, guiding Juyeon under the stream of water and carefully rinsing his hair. "I loved all of it, Juyeonie," he assures, hands trailing down Juyeon's body and arms until they grasp his hands. He entwines their fingers, looking down at the size difference of Juyeon's hand when he continues. "All of it, even the slapping- it was all amazing, and I wouldn't change a thing."

Juyeon can't help the soft sigh he releases as the tension he didn't even realize he was holding in bleeds out of him. "Still, I should have checked with you first before doing something like that," Juyeon admits sheepishly, looking more like a chastised child suddenly, and that just won't do. 

Hyunjae leans in, pressing a reassuring kiss to Juyeon's lips. "Don't stress about it, Juyeonie," he whispers, resting his forehead against Juyeon's. "Hyung enjoyed it, that's all that matters right now." 

They finish quickly in the shower after that, knowing they must not have too much time before the others slowly start to filter in from their various plans. They take turns toweling each other off, Hyunjae laughing when Juyeon swats at him with the towel. Hyunjae's room reeks of sex, and there's lube and cum on the sheets so he sighs, resigning himself to stripping the mattress bare. 

Juyeon makes it better as he always does, teasing remarks and soft glances and kisses here and there, and before too long they are lounging on the couch, fresh sheets on Hyunjae's mattress. The other members wander in one by one until only Jacob and Sangyeon remain out, and the excuse flows off the tip of his tongue like nothing when Haknyeon asks him about the sheets. 

"Hyung made a mess, is all," he says simply, meeting Juyeon's eyes over Kevin's head, the thrill of having this little secret making him bold as he flashes him a quick wink. 

~~

If Hyunjae thought the sexual tension between them was tangible previously, he must have been mistaken, because now every time he meets Juyeon's eyes he can't get the images out of his mind. It's like now that he's had a taste- rather, two- of Juyeon, it's all he can do to get another. He's lamenting their busy schedule with Kevin and Chanhee one night, sprawled across the couch and whining about... well, everything. 

Chanhee eventually gets tired of his shit, rolling his eyes and heading back to his room, leaving Kevin to deal with Hyunjae's existential dread alone. 

"Alright, spill," Kevin sighs, staring at Hyunjae with one eyebrow arched. "What's your _real_ problem?"

Hyunjae stutters, flush rising unbidden and painting his cheeks a pretty red color. "I don't know what you are talking about," he eventually manages, though he knows it's weak, even to his own ears, and it's confirmed when Kevin scoffs.

"You asked me how to clean your ass out two weeks ago," Kevin starts, holding up one of his hands and folding down a finger as he goes. "You and Juyeon disappeared," another finger down. "You've both been acting weird." 

His eye absolutely does not twitch at being called out so openly, Hyunjae will adamantly deny it until he turns blue in the face. Kevin seems to be taking extreme delight in making his hyung squirm, continuing his list of weird Hyunjae-isms he's noticed until he's merely holding up a closed fist. Kevin is still staring at him, eyebrows raised with the ghost of a smile teasing the line of his lips.

Hyunjae deflates, a pout taking over before he can stop it. "I can't stop thinking about him," he finally muses, tone defeated and soft. Kevin huffs, pats his hand on his thigh and allows Hyunjae to lay his head on his lap. His fingers push through the messy, soft brown hairs atop Hyunjae's head, urging the older man to relax.

"Have you considered talking to him about... whatever it is you two are doing?" Kevin starts, trailing off a bit. "Juyeonie sometimes needs to have things spelled out directly," he continues, thinking fondly of the dancer.

Hyunjae huffs, but- Kevin is right, he probably _should_ talk to Juyeon but how is he supposed to talk to him when he can't stop thinking about his fingers? His mouth? 

He's in the middle of waxing poetics about Juyeon's hands to a barely responsive Kevin when the door to the dorm clicks open, the object of his struggles walking in. 

"Oh, thank god," Kevin wheezes, unceremoniously dumping Hyunjae off of his lap as he stands and nearly rockets out of the room. On the way past Juyeon, he stops- considers shaking his friend by the shoulders- "Please, please, god. Just- have a conversation with that sad sack of shit over there." Kevin sucks in a labored breath, mistakingly looking down and catching sight of _the hands_. "Jesus Christ," Kevin wheezes, leaving a confused Juyeon standing in the entry way, one shoe still on.

Hyunjae is still bemoaning his unfair treatment from the floor when Juyeon squats down by his face, a hand following the same path as Kevin's previously did. He leans into the touch, pouting up at Juyeon, who still has a confused, yet overwhelmingly fond smile on his face.

"What was all of that about, hyung?" Juyeon questions softly, voice pitched down and quiet in the living room. 

Hyunjae groans exasperatedly, forcing himself upright until his back leans against the couch. "Kevin knows," is all he says, moving to rest his head on Juyeon's shoulder when the younger sits down next to him. 

Juyeon doesn't reply immediately, a soft hum coming from him as his hand finds Hyunjae's and pulls it into his lap. "Is that a problem?" Juyeon wonders, idly playing with Hyunjae's fingers, staring down at the smaller pair of hands.

"It isn't for me," Hyunjae finally decides on, the words soft. His eyes fall on their entwined hands as well, moving to graze his thumb over the soft skin of Juyeon's hands. He sometimes lets his mind wander to what ifs, to Juyeon being his officially, publicly. He knows it's wishful thinking, but that doesn't mean he won't think about it, especially in times like this, when Juyeon is so good to him, so caring and selfless. 

Hyunjae pauses in his thoughts, "Is it.. is it a problem for you?" 

Juyeon huffs a soft laugh, squeezing Hyunjae's hand softly. "Hyung, I have never been subtle about my affections for you," he starts, thinking about all of their little moments. "In fact, I'm pretty sure at least _one_ of the members had to have heard us the first night, after my video," Juyeon continues with an embarrassed giggle. 

Hyunjae can't help it when he reaches up, fingers trailing along the reddened tip of Juyeon's ear. He's always so visible about his discomfort in even the smallest things and he truthfully cannot help how endearing he finds Juyeon for it. 

"Juyeonie is so cute~" Hyunjae coos, smile growing as he watches the flush climb up Juyeon's neck and face. Juyeon rolls his eyes fondly, pulling away from Hyunjae until the older lifts his head with a pout. "Where are you-" Juyeon cuts him off, climbing into Hyunjae's lap and curling a hand around the back of his head and pulling him into a chaste kiss. 

"Not going anywhere, hyung," Juyeon whispers, the reassurance curling low in Hyunjae's chest, the love settling into a distinct ache. "I promise you that," Juyeon continues, punctuating his words with another kiss. 

Hyunjae sighs softly, a barely there exhale as his arms wrap around the body in his lap. Juyeon's forehead leans down against his own, meeting each other's eyes as they sit. "Good," Hyunjae eventually murmurs, voice so light and soft. "I don't want you to."

Juyeon's eyes crinkle as he smiles and even this close he's beautiful, Hyunjae thinks. He says as much, if only to see Juyeon's reaction, thinks back to how unsure Juyeon was the first night- how he worried if Hyunjae only thinking those things because he was feminine? It's the constant reassurance that Hyunjae is confident in his thoughts and feelings that have really proven that he _means_ what he says, that he does find Juyeon beautiful.

He leans in for another kiss, eyes fluttering shut and hands coming up to rest on Juyeon's hips. They get lost in each other, there, sat on the floor in front of the couch, and neither of them can be bothered to be upset about it. Neither hear the footsteps coming down the hallway, not until it's too late of course, and they hear the stuttered curse. 

Juyeon looks up, eyes widening before he gasps out a laugh, eyes turning into the most perfect crescent moons. Hyunjae raises an eyebrow, squeezing at Juyeon's hips until he gets his attention back. Juyeon must see the question in his eyes, for the mirth dancing in his eyes only serves to increase when he looks back up to see the mysterious member disappearing off down the hallway.

"Who was it?" Hyunjae asks, half afraid to know based purely on the enjoyment Juyeon seems to be taking from it. 

"It was Kevin," Juyeon chuckles, face alight with the apparent torture they have bestowed upon the other man. Hyunjae laughs as well, tucking his head against Juyeon's chest as he imagines the sight they make to other people. Is the fond glint in his eyes obvious? It is obvious to other people how much Hyunjae finds himself loving Juyeon? Maybe he should be more concerned with the answer, but as of this moment he doesn't really care.

Hyunjae leaves a light kiss over Juyeon's heart, pulling back and looking up at the younger. He can see many of his own thoughts and emotions swimming in Juyeon's eyes, a certain fondness reflected there. 

Juyeon eventually stands, stretching his arms out languidly and Hyunjae winces at the pops and cracks his bones make. "C'mon, hyung," Juyeon grins, tugging Hyunjae to his feet as well. "It's late, and we have that meeting tomorrow to worry about."

"Don't remind me," Hyunjae pouts. "Goodnight, Juyeonie," he breathes, ghosting his lips over Juyeon's in one last kiss before making his way into his room. Haknyeon is already passed out, sprawled over his mattress like a starfish and Hyunjae huffs good-naturedly as he tucks the blankets around the younger member better. 

Sleep comes easily enough after that, thoughts of Juyeon plaguing his dream state in different ways, at least one of which leads to the sticky boxers he wakes with the next morning. 

~~

Hyunjae can't help the guilty flush that creeps up his neck whenever Kevin's eyes land on him, especially when he's thirsting over Juyeon so openly. It's like the other vocalist has a sensor that tells him whenever Hyunjae is having inappropriate thoughts and their eyes meet, Kevin breaking eye contact first with feigned disgust in his eyes. He only knows it's fake disgust when Kevin made sure to assure him of such, grabbing at him and tugging him out of earshot of the other members one day and hurriedly rushing to express his support for them. 

He had laughed it off with a flustered grin at first, but honestly, knowing that Kevin doesn't treat them any differently eases a weight from his mind. Juyeon is currently dancing to some new girl group choreography, and as always, Hyunjae can't help the single-minded focus he has attached to the dancer. He meets Kevin's eyes in the mirror, the younger rolling his eyes but also waggling his eyebrows. 

Hyunjae makes a rude gesture at him, letting his eyes fall back on Juyeon's movements, the body rolls and the way his body switches from masculine and hard hitting movements to graceful and feminine so easily. It's been 11 days- yes, he's been counting- since he last had Juyeon touching him in a less than PG way, which frankly Hyunjae finds offensive, blasphemous, the whole nine yards. 

He's once again aching for large hands, long fingers dancing across his body, working deep and intense inside of him. He wants it all, wants all of Juyeon. Hyunjae isn't ashamed to admit he's spent too much of his free time with two fingers stretched inside of him, struggling to reach the spot that brought stars in his vision. His hands just don't do it, the angle isn't right, fingers not quite long enough. He's spent a few too many nights fucking down against his mattress, ass in the air and craving Juyeon's fingers pressing flowering bruises into his skin.

Hyunjae is brought out of his trance rather violently when Kevin pinches the sensitive skin on his waist. He's about to protest when he sees Sangyeon staring at him, eyes dancing with mirth. 

"Sorry, hyung," Hyunjae flushes, unsure of why he's apologizing, but clearly Sangyeon had tried for his attention. "Got lost in my thoughts," he trails off, fidgeting under the other member's stares. He feels Juyeon's gaze on him the most, the burning weight of it and he finds himself flushing a brighter red. 

Sangyeon chokes on a laugh, the sound more of a wheeze than anything else. "Yeah, we can.. we can see that." 

Sunwoo can't even stand it anymore, the laugh bursting out of him loud and obnoxious. Trust the young rapper to never miss out on the chance to laugh at his hyungs, no matter how embarrassing it might be for the victim. 

He meets Sangyeon's eyes, sees the leader glance down and then away quickly and mortification slowly spreads across his entire body when he understands. The humiliation is strong, overpowering him and he _knows_ he's bright red, rivaling the shirt Eric is wearing. His eyes flicker towards Juyeon and he's hit with a new wave of humiliated arousal at the hunger he sees dancing in the other's eyes. 

Hyunjae is still standing there, very obvious boner tenting his sweats the source of entertainment for so many of his members, but he can't even bring himself to do anything about it. He should be at least trying to hide it, right? That's what a normal person would do, he thinks. But... he thinks he likes the feeling crawling up his spine, being the center of attention while one pair of eyes ravishes him. 

Kevin eventually steps in, breaking up the Hyunjae laugh fest and redirecting everyone's energy onto some funny story from a v-live. Juyeon rakes his eyes over the length of his body once more, lips quirking up into a devilish smirk. Hyunjae cant help the heat curling low in his core, the bone-tingling arousal twisting through him only increasing under the weight of Juyeon's stare.

The rest of practice goes fairly smoothly after that, Hyunjae barely getting by with the feeling of eyes on him the whole time leaving him pathetically at half mast the whole time. He doesn't think he will ever recommend dancing with an erection to _anyone_ considering the dizziness he feels, the blood flow pooling in the least necessary part of his body. 

He eventually answers Sangyeon's questions, helping him work through a rough spot with some lyrics when he feels arms wrap around him from behind. Juyeon practically plasters himself to Hyunjae's back, chin resting on his shoulder as he reads some of the words on the page.

"These look good, Sangyeon-hyung," Juyeon chimes in helpfully while Hyunjae has his second existential crisis of the day. He can feel Juyeon's cock pressed against him, has to pretend he's not thinking about being in the position with considerably less clothes on as he explains to Sangyeon different options for a particularly stubborn line. 

Juyeon keeps doing this full body rock, and to others- namely, not Hyunjae and _definitely_ not Kevin- it probably just looks like he's shifting on his feet after a long practice. But Hyunjae knows. Hyunjae can feel the way it turns into a slow, subtle grind against him, the way Juyeon is hardening against him. When he first pressed against Hyunjae, he was rocking a pretty impressive half chub as well, but he's easily working towards full on erection with the careful and deliberate movements. 

Hyunjae stumbles over his words at one point and Sangyeon squints at him questioningly. "Are you okay, Hyunjae-ya? You've been.. off today," the leader muses, and Hyunjae feels like crying. The embarrassment is back, collecting heavy deep in his gut and he's not sure he can answer without sobbing. 

Juyeon hums as well, voice lilting up in a faux-concerned tone. "Yeah, hyung, you seem a little tense," he teases, fingers digging in where his hands rest. Hyunjae is dying, this is it, this is the end. His not-quite boyfriend is grinding on him in front of their leader, he's quickly getting the embarrassing erection back under Sangyeon's concerned gaze and he feels like he needs to run away.

"Just a bit on edge," Hyunjae eventually squeaks out, which, it's not a lie. He feels like he's going to cum in his pants right here in the middle of the practice room. "Haven't had much... me time... lately," he laments pathetically, slightly more of a lie than previously. He spares a distant apology towards Haknyeon for how little he cared when he was biting his pillow and spilling over his own hand late at night. 

Sangyeon frowns sympathetically, and really, this is painful, Hyunjae just wants the ground to swallow him whole as their leader contemplates something. "Well, tomorrow our schedule is pretty, uh, clear for most of the day," Sangyeon edges out, not meeting his eyes. He's almost as red as Hyunjae is now, and if Hyunjae was anyone else, he's not sure he would have caught the sneaky glance towards Jacob off to the side, telling Kevin something in English. But, as it is, he _did_ see it, and now he's got his own curiosity piqued with intrigue. 

Juyeon lets out a low rumble of a laugh behind him, rolling his eyes fondly. "Hyunjae-hyung, sounds like Sangyeon-hyung is offering you the chance of a lifetime," Juyeon comments idly. "I wouldn't turn that down," the dancer finishes, the words breathed so quiet for Hyunjae's ears only. 

"I'll make sure the dorms are cleared out tomorrow," Sangyeon mumbles awkwardly, hand scratching at his head. "I'm sure after today... no one is going to question it."

Hyunjae can't stop the embarrassed wail that spills out, hiding his head in his hands. "Please stop talking, hyung," he wheezes out. His breakdown has attracted the others' attention and he can see Kevin glancing between him and Juyeon and Sangyeon, slowly piecing together bits and pieces. Hyunjae can already hear the endless teasing Kevin is going to inflict on him later when he has a chance to get him alone, and Hyunjae vows to never be alone again. 

He can't get a lecture about being humped in public if Kevin can't find him. He's a genius. Now he just needs to make a pact with one of the members, or maybe the devil at this point, so they won't leave him alone and vulnerable...

He's once again pulled from the self destructive spiral of his thoughts by Juyeon, this time the dancer pulling away from him and dropping all points of contact. Hyunjae clamps down on the distressed whimper threatening to come out as Juyeon steps away from him, discussing something with Changmin that makes the other boy throw his head back with a delighted laugh. 

Juyeon looks best when he's happy, having fun and surrounded by his team, his friends, his brothers. Hyunjae thinks he can share that, sometimes, the others deserve to see Juyeon happy just as much as he does, if not more. But that doesn't stop the neediness, the desire for Juyeon to snap one day and claim Hyunjae in front of everyone- 

He finishes helping Sangyeon quickly, pointedly ignoring Kevin when the other man tries to corner him on the way to the showers. He's pretty sure he's permanently flushed red, half his blood supply tinting his cheeks with color and the other half in his cock, demanding attention. 

Hyunjae is biting into his fist as the pumps himself through his release, the shower washing away all traces as he avoids listening to the other members as they change out of dirty practice clothes. He nearly cries at the lack of satisfaction, erection barely fading as the memories of his earlier embarrassment and Juyeon pressed to his back haunt him. 

~~

True to his word, Sangyeon _does_ make sure the dorms are cleared out tomorrow, to the point that even Juyeon isn't around. He pouts at this realization, thinking surely Juyeon should be here, right? Is he just supposed to jerk off alone and sad all day? 

Hyunjae works through his morning routine with a permanent pout marring his features, looking like a sad puppy. He decides maybe a bath is in order for him, since no one was around to beat on the door and cry about needing the shower.

He refiles through Chanhee's products, ah-hah!-ing when his fingers clasp around the sweet smelling bath oil, filling the deep bathtub with too-hot water and a few capfuls of the oil. The floral scent curls around him with the tendrils of steam as he eases his tired and aching body into the water. It feels amazing, even just to relax like this, head leaned back against the wall and eyes closed. If Juyeonie didn't want to stay back and fuck him, then so be it. He will enjoy his day _his_ way. 

Hyunjae must have fallen asleep, because he's awoken at some point later to the front door clicking open and then shut quickly. He can hear footsteps as whoever it is tugs off their shoes, a bag rustling as they head into the kitchen. Whoever it is makes their way down the hallway, stopping outside the bathroom door- it's closed, Hyunjae had the sense at least to hide himself away in here.

A soft knock sounds, Juyeon's voice carrying through the wood. "Hyung?" He calls out, sounding unsure. Hyunjae huffs, sinking further into the still hot water. He's being petulant, acting like a brat, but he wants to know why Juyeon wasn't here when he woke up. 

"I'm here," he eventually replies, Juyeon taking that as invitation to step inside the bathroom. He's got a bag in his hands and a pretty smile on his face, and Hyunjae heaves a dramatic sigh as he feels his earlier irritability leaving him. He can't be mad at Juyeon, he's not sure anyone can be. 

Juyeon leans down beside him, pulling him into a sweet and tender kiss. Hyunjae drops the attitude quickly at that, wet hands reaching up and tugging Juyeon closer. "Where did you go?" Hyunjae asks, pout evident in his voice after they break apart. 

"Went to go get something for you," Juyeon grins, shaking the unlabelled bag teasingly. "When you finish your bath, you'll see," he promises, dodging Hyunjae's curiosity. 

"I'll be finished shortly," Hyunjae hums, shooing Juyeon out of the room with the threat of flinging water at him. 

He lounges for a little bit longer, loathing having to say goodbye to the relaxing treat he's not sure when he'll get another chance at. He towels off quickly, humming a soft tune to himself as he finishes through his routine. Hyunjae has a thought, then, forgoing the robe he had hung on the back of the door and padding quietly down the hallway, spying Juyeon sitting on his bed on his phone. 

Hyunjae gracefully folds himself into Juyeon's lap, plucking the phone from his hands and placing it to the side. He takes pride in the way Juyeon's eyes widen near comically as he takes in the sight of Hyunjae naked and hair dripping in his lap. 

"Jesus, hyung," Juyeon whispers, hands curling around Hyunjae's waist. He realizes at the same time Hyunjae does that his hands nearly span the entire width, thumbs resting on either side of his navel. "You look..." Juyeon trails off, unable to so much as think with the older perched in his lap so temptingly. 

"Hyung missed you this morning," Hyunjae remarks, sitting demurely in Juyeon's lap. The dancer's hands squeeze just so, the hold on his waist driving him a little bit crazy with the possibilities of the position. Would Juyeon lift him up one day, fuck deep into Hyunjae's tight heat? Would he make Hyunjae do all of the work, hands guiding his bouncing but nothing more?

Juyeon shushes him with a quiet apology, followed by the light touch of his lips to Hyunjae's neck. "I'm sorry, hyung," he frowns, tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth. "Would you like to see what I went and got for you?"

Hyunjae perks up at the reminder of the gift, unable to fight the excitement taking over his face. "Hyung forgives you," he reassures, hands coming up to rest on Juyeon's shoulders. The dancer grins up at him, _so pretty_ , Hyunjae thinks, as Juyeon hands him the mysterious bag from earlier. 

He's still sitting naked, perched primly on Juyeon's thighs as he takes the bag, feeling the weight of it in his hands. Curiosity peaked, Hyunjae digs in, eyes blowing wide nearly immediately when his fingers grasp at the item. Juyeon is watching him with lidded eyes, head tilted to the side like an inquisitive puppy as he waits for Hyunjae's reaction. 

He pulls the object out of the bag, mouth watering at the sight of the toy in his hands. Hyunjae takes in the size, a good six inches, about three fingers thick, just a bit smaller than Juyeon's cock- that of which he can feel hardening underneath him. 

"Juyeonie~" Hyunjae tuts, holding the toy up. "Where did you know to get this? What would happen if you got caught, hmm?" 

Juyeon flushes, fingers digging in on Hyunjae's waist. "It's a discreet place, hyung, I wouldn't have risked it had it not been recommended to me by a friend." 

Hyunjae hums, placing the toy next to Juyeon on the mattress. He crowds in close, hands on either side of Juyeon's head against the headboard. "Are you going to fuck hyung with the toy, baby? Gonna get me open on your fingers and a fake cock?" He whispers, sealing his words with a light nip to the shell of Juyeon's ear.

He feels the groan rumble deep in Juyeon's chest, the hands digging in harsh on his waist once again. "Hyung," Juyeon grits out, wanting so badly to just lay Hyunjae down, tease him until he cries before giving him what he wants. "You have no idea what I want to do to you."

"Do it then, show Hyung what you wanna do," Hyunjae breathes out in a soft moan at the press of teeth against his neck. He's a little bit gone for the fact that Juyeon is still completely dressed under him, can't help it when he rocks his hips down smoothly against the bulge of Juyeon's cock. The dancer groans at the feeling, hands guiding the movements above him as he feels Hyunjae's erection bump against his stomach with each rock.

Juyeon grinds back up against him on one particularly harsh movement, teeth biting into Hyunjae's collarbone and sucking a mark that _hopefully_ the stylists won't freak out over. Eventually Hyunjae grows tired of the clothing blocking his path, working his hands up under Juyeon's shirt and forcing it off. His hands fly to Juyeon's chest, thumbing incessantly at a nipple and dragging out more rough noises.

"C'mon Juyeonie," Hyunjae nearly purrs. "Give it to me."

Juyeon wastes no time, flipping them over and pressing Hyunjae down into the sheets of his bed. He's arching back at the harsh bites and presses of teeth against his chest and collarbones, Juyeon mapping out the stars in the bruises on his skin. Juyeon is still grinding against him, the rough material of his jeans against Hyunjae's bare cock making him whine out in oversensitivity. 

Juyeon pulls back after one final bite, takes in the sight of Hyunjae decorated in _his_ marks, and suddenly remembers the day before. Remembers the way Hyunjae reacted to it all. 

"What were you thinking about, yesterday, hmm?" Juyeon questions, working a hand over the bulge in his jeans. Hyunjae can't help the keen that escapes, wants to be the one touching Juyeon, wants his hands on the dancer's body. 

Hyunjae thinks back, tells Juyeon everything- thinking of his fingers, thinking of Juyeon forcing him to take his cock, tells him about the desperate way he had been trying to fill himself only to discover it wasn't enough. The whole time, Juyeon maintains the slow movements over his own cock, squeezing occasionally at a particularly good visual. 

"Yeah, hyung? Missed my fingers?" Juyeon breathes out in a moan. "That desperate for me?"

He doesn't see the point in pretending, not when he's this hard and leaking at the sight of Juyeon above him. "Yeah, I am," Hyunjae agrees, reaching out to curl his hand over his own erection as well.

Juyeon slaps his hand away just as quickly as he moved, tutting softly at Hyunjae and taking in the blown wide pupils. "No touching, hyung," Juyeon orders, voice low and rasping. "Only I get to touch today."

Hyunjae moans at that, both the words and the sting of the slap getting him hot. He meets Juyeon's eyes above him, stares at him intently, a challenge in his eyes. "Don't go easy on me," Hyunjae whispers, confident that Juyeon will ruin him, will take him apart and put him back together in just the way he needs. 

Juyeon pulls away, fingers quick and deft on his belt buckle and jeans, shucking the frustrating piece of clothing in no time. Hyunjae is spread out below him, chest flushed and heaving and Juyeon can’t help but think he looks like an angel, an angel he can’t help but want to destroy. He’s leaning over, reaching for the lube he keeps in his nightstand, smirking down at the desperate glaze of desire in Hyunjae’s eyes. 

“Remember hyung, no touching,” Juyeon chides, taking in the teasing glint he can see shining in Hyunjae’s eyes. He pouts up at the dancer, feigning disbelief at the words. 

“Hyung will be a good boy,” Hyunjae murmurs, batting his eyelashes coquettishly up at Juyeon. 

Juyeon doesn’t believe it, he can tell, and it just serves to make Hyunjae all the more willing to push his buttons. He looses a breathy moan when Juyeon’s hands return to his body, alternating between pressing bruises into the tanned skin and ghosting feather-light touches. 

Hyunjae can’t stop his body from arching into the sensations and he whines when Juyeon stops touching him, the dancer staring down at him with fire burning in his eyes. 

“Can’t believe you got so worked up yesterday,” Juyeon teases, letting the tip of his finger dip _just_ into the slit of Hyunjae’s leaking cock. “You liked it when they laughed at you, didn’t you?” 

He bites down on his lip at the rush of arousal the embarrassment awakens in him, turning his head and refusing to answer. Juyeon tuts, pulling his hand away only to bring it back in a satisfying _slap_ on Hyunjae’s thigh. 

“C’mon hyung, don’t be like that. I asked you something,” Juyeon whispers, running his hands lightly over the burning red mark. Hyunjae gasps at the feeling, the sting all his mind can think about, can’t stop thinking about how he wants Juyeon to hit him more, hit him harder. He knows he’s being a brat when he makes eye contact with Juyeon, meets the dark, blown out eyes, and steadfastly keeps his mouth shut. 

Juyeon heaves a sigh, as if all of this is just too much. Hyunjae knows he can see the glint in his eye, the sparkle of disobedience, knows Juyeon likes it- no matter how much he pretends it’s bothering him. He also knows Juyeon will give him what he wants, that Juyeon wants it just as much as Hyunjae does. 

Hyunjae moans when Juyeon slaps him harder, red handprint start against the milky skin of his inner thigh. “I liked it,” he smirks, staring up at the dancer with a challenge in his eyes. “I liked it when they stared at me, when _you_ stared at me.”

Juyeon hums in response, moving to spread Hyunjae’s legs and worm his way in between them. Fingers dig into soft, giving flesh and lips press the faintest of kisses along Hyunjae’s hip, tongue dipping out to taste. 

“I knew you did,” Juyeon whispers, thumb pressing Hyunjae’s cock down against his stomach. He’s fidgety, waiting for Juyeon to make a move, waiting for - something, he’s not quite sure what, when Juyeon continues. “I could see it in your eyes, hyung, you get the same look when you’re with me.” 

He whines softly at the comment, doesn’t try to deny it, as Juyeon licks a flat stripe up the underside of his cock. Juyeon’s still teasing him, tongue flicking out against his balls, lips working over sensitive skin and back over to where he’s hard and leaking over his own stomach. He loves it, lives for the fleeting touches and the way Juyeon takes him apart. 

He chokes on a moan, a loud sob leaving him when Juyeon unceremoniously takes the entirety of his cock in his mouth in one go, swallowing roughly around the length. Hyunjae fights the urge to thrust up, hips twitching deeply against the bed. Juyeon’s mouth feels like heaven, maybe a bit like hell- hot, wet, perfect and everything he wanted and needed. 

Juyeon’s tongue is working miracles on him, digging into the slit and gliding across the shaft, everything feels like too much and not enough as Hyunjae blinks away the stars in his eyes. He stares down at the dancer between his legs, meets Juyeon’s eyes and moans at the sight- eyelids fluttering as Hyunjae fills his mouth, the head of his cock pressing insistently at the back of his throat. 

Hyunjae fights the urge to twist his fingers in the longer hair atop Juyeon’s head and grips onto the blanket instead. He can practically see the smirk on Juyeon’s lips, can feel it where they are pressed to his skin at the base of his cock, knows Juyeon is thriving on not letting Hyunjae have what he wants. 

“So good, Juyeonie,” Hyunjae whines, hips shifting as if to fuck into the wet heat. Juyeon’s fingers press him down, keep his ass pressed flush to the mattress as he bobs his head and teases the barest hint of teeth along the underside on the way back up. The dancer lets Hyunjae’s cock out of his mouth with a soft _pop_ , has the nerve to lick his lips after like he just has the best meal of his life and stares up at Hyunjae. 

“Turn over,” Juyeon whispers, hands helping him until he’s got Hyunjae right where he wants him- on his knees, chest and head down on the mattress and ass up. Juyeon can’t resist letting his hands rest on curve of Hyunjae’s ass, fingers digging in at the sight. 

Hyunjae can feel it, _knows_ that Juyeon’s hands cover the entirety of his ass and it makes a wobbly moan bubble up from him. He loves Juyeon’s hands, wants them on him, in him, touching him all day, every day- loves the way they make him feel small as they grip onto his narrow waist. 

Juyeon’s fingers squeeze indented bruises into the soft skin, thumbs pulling the cheeks apart just enough to see he clenched hole between. Hyunjae whimpers at how exposed he feels, but even so, can’t resist teasing Juyeon with a slow roll of his hips back at him. 

“Look at you,” Juyeon whispers incredulously, sounding more as if it was a thought spoken aloud than actually conversation. “You’re so pretty, hyung,” he continues, thumb gliding lightly over the muscle. Hyunjae huffs in response, flushing slightly at the praise- he won’t admit to Juyeon how much he likes it, how just about everything Juyeon does pools arousal low in his gut. 

“Just touch me,” Hyunjae gripes, trying to keep the whine out of his voice. He doesn’t know what Juyeon is thinking, what’s going to come next- not with the way Juyeon positioned him face down as he is. He turns his head to the side, cheek resting on the pillow and huffs out gasping breaths as Juyeon crowds in close, his own erection smearing a line of precum on Hyunjae’s thigh. 

Juyeon leans down, biting and sucking bruises along the curve of his ass as he whines at the feeling. He shakes when Juyeon flicks his tongue between his spread cheeks, presses his lips over the hole and sucks. Hyunjae can hear the sloppy sounds, can hear the wet noises over the moans spilling unbidden from his lips as Juyeon eats him out like a starved man. 

He hears the lube flick open, distantly takes in the sound of Juyeon slicking up his fingers. Hyunjae still flinches at the first press again his hole, Juyeon’s single finger pressing in smoothly. “You’re so..” Juyeon trails off, watching the way his finger disappears with ease. “Been playing down here, hyung?” 

Hyunjae bites back a moan, sobs out a barely audible _yes_ as Juyeon works his finger in and out. Before long, he’s whining around the press of the second finger, Juyeon’s long digits crooking down and pressing into his prostate carefully. Juyeon takes his time spreading him open on two fingers, scissors him open carefully and Hyunjae can’t help the way his hands fist in the sheets at the threat of a third finger. 

He’s ready for it, welcomes the burn when Juyeon lubes up the third, clean hand pressing down in the dip of Hyunjae’s spine as the pushes past the tight muscle. 

Hyunjae can feel himself drooling, can’t even be bothered to be upset when he feels so _full_ , Juyeon knuckle deep with three fingers. He’s spread wider than he’s ever been and he’s whining and keening as his hips press back, relishing in the undercurrent of stinging pain. Juyeon shushes him, strokes his hand over the knobs of Hyunjae’s spine as he slowly works him open. 

“Doing so well, hyung,” Juyeon praises, hears the stuttered intake of breath that comes from Hyunjae at the words. “Wish you could see how good you look,” the dancer continues, lowering down and mouthing soft kisses and bites into the flesh of his thighs and ass. 

Hyunjae just whines into the mattress, drool between his cheek and the pillowcase as he lets Juyeon fog up his brain with his perfect fingers. “Do you think you’re ready, hyung?” Juyeon asks quietly, pressing the tips of his fingers against Hyunjae’s prostate one last time before pulling out. 

He can barely think let alone speak and he struggles to get his muddled brain to string words together. “Yes,” Hyunjae eventually manages, voice raspy and wet around the threat of a sob. Juyeon leans over his back, bending down and pressing soft kisses to the shell of Hyunjae’s ear. 

“Let’s give you minute, hyung,” Juyeon breathes out, helping Hyunjae gather his wits about him once more. He sucks in rough and heavy breaths, relaxing slowly under the gentle kisses and soft-spoken words Juyeon gives him. 

He’s reminded once again in his foggy mind, just how thankful he is to have Juyeon like this. How understanding the younger is, how careful yet responsive Juyeon is to his needs and desires. He’s not once felt pushed or pressured, hasn’t felt like his thoughts are unheard or uncared for. The flower of his feelings that bloomed deep in his chest and took over his body- it relishes in the sunlight Juyeon’s careful support and love gives him. 

“Thank you,” Hyunjae murmurs softly, blinking his eyes open and flashing Juyeon a smile that seems too soft for the mood, too in-love for the fact that he was spread open on three of his fingers just a minute ago. “So good to me, Juyeonie.”

Juyeon preens at the words, pressing his smile into Hyunjae’s shoulder as he sits back up. His hands come back up, resting just under the curve of Hyunjae’s ass as he smooths over the goosebumps on his skin. 

“Ready?” Juyeon confirms once again, reaching for the toy and lubing it up well. The dildo isn’t as thick as his fingers were, but it’s still going to be a lot for Hyunjae to take, and he’s ready to feel the smooth plastic stretch him open and fill him up. 

At Hyunjae’s agreement, Juyeon presses the tip of the toy against his hole, merely resting it there. He whines at the sensation, moaning low in his throat when Juyeon adds pressure, slowly working the toy inside of him. The stretch feels like heaven and it’s all he can do to resist pushing back on the thick length of it. 

Juyeon whispers praise as he fills Hyunjae up, pushing in a steady pace until it’s buried all the way inside. Hyunjae feels so full, he’s so _full_ and it feels like too much- he loves it, loves how deep the toy is pressed inside of him. He can feel Juyeon’s cock pressed against his thigh, knows the toy is just a bit smaller than the dancer is and he can’t stop the low keen that comes out at the thought of taking Juyeon whole. 

“God, hyung,” Juyeon breathes, eyes focused on the stretch of his hole around the toy. “You take it so well,” he muses as he slowly, _so slowly_ pulls the toy back out before fucking it in deep again. 

Hyunjae is letting out these desperate little whimpers at each push, the brush of Juyeon‘s knuckles against his ass when he presses in all the way. Juyeon is slowly working up a solid pace, purposefully avoiding his prostate with a grip on Hyunjae’s hip to hold him still. 

Juyeon can feel the way Hyunjae is fighting it, can feel the clench of his muscles as he struggles to hold back, struggles to let Juyeon have his way with him. He lets out a moan that feels and sounds more like a sob when Juyeon angles the toy and thrusts it straight into his prostate. 

“Fuck, you sound so pretty,” Juyeon rumbles, fucking the toy in just a bit harder just to hear the desperate noises Hyunjae is letting out. “Do you like the way it feels inside you, hyung?” 

He sobs, mouth opening and letting out a pathetic “yes, Juyeonie, feels so good,” as Juyeon picks up the pace. Hyunjae can feel it when Juyeon crowds in close, can feel the heated press of his cock against the back of his thigh and he pushes back against the heavy weight of it. 

Juyeon groans lowly at the feeling, fingers digging in harshly on the skin of Hyunjae’s hip. The toy sliding against his prostate on every thrust is pushing him close to the edge, driving him insane with the need to cum. 

“Baby, baby,“ Hyunjae gasps out, giving up and fucking back onto the toy with each push in. “Gonna cum-“

He feels it when Juyeon grinds against him, can’t stop his brain from imagining Juyeon replacing the toy with his cock, of Juyeon pressing him down and rutting into him desperately- he wants it, wants to feel him deep. 

“You can come, hyung,” Juyeon grunts, pressing his thumb against the stretched skin of Hyunjae’s hole. That’s all it takes, Hyunjae moaning out his release as he jerks and twitches from Juyeon still fucking the length of the toy in deep. 

Hyunjae eventually whines, shaking from the sensitivity and Juyeon pulls the dildo out, gripping at his hips and grinding his cock against Hyunjae’s ass. “Shit, hyung, can I fuck your thighs?” Juyeon asks, breath coming out harsh and panting. 

“Yeah, c’mon baby,” Hyunjae encourages, grabbing for the lube and smearing it messily between his thighs. Juyeon wastes no time, fucking into the tight space, the plushness of Hyunjae’s thighs just as he remembered. 

“God, shit,” Juyeon curses, hands pulling Hyunjae back against him as he works his cock in-between his thighs. Hyunjae feels Juyeon’s hips smacking against him, feels the tight grip of his fingers digging into the skin of his ass and hips. “Fuck your _thighs_ , hyung, so good.”

Juyeon is talkative and _loud_ , filthy words spoken as he nears release, Hyunjae merely rag-dolling in his post orgasm glow and merely allowing Juyeon to use him the way he needs. The rough thrusts between his thighs speed up until finally Juyeon spills between them with a choked off moan and cry of his name. 

Hyunjae’s legs shake as he comes down, Juyeon pulling him close and laying him in a clean section of the bed. He’s staring up at Juyeon, blinking at the way the dancer’s chest is heaving with each ragged breath. 

“Hyung?” Juyeon calls softly, pulling Hyunjae into his arms. “How are you feeling?” 

He hums quietly in response, cuddling in close. “Tired,” he forms around a yawn, feeling the rumble of a laugh in Juyeon’s chest where his head rests. “But I feel good, really good.”

~~

Hyunjae must doze off again, because he’s once again awoken sometime later, clean and dressed in a simple pair of lounge pants. Juyeon also appears to have stripped the blanket off the bed and cleaned up any... reference of their fun times, based on the distinct lack of dildo, lube and cum everywhere. 

He sits up slowly, sees a glass of water on the nightstand and can’t help the swirl of affection that courses through him. Juyeon always manages to take care of him, even just a little bit and it really makes him feel loved and respected. 

Speaking of Juyeon, he wonders where he is as he drains the glass of water. He eventually meanders down the hallway, finally seeing him curled up on the couch in the main room. Hyunjae feels this overwhelming fondness then, sees the takeout menu on the coffee table, sees Juyeon snoring lightly with his arms wrapped around his body and feels that little blossom of love fill out even more. At this point, he’s sure he is completely full, no more space for all of the emotions and feelings to build up. 

Hyunjae steps up behind the couch, fingers coming up and carding through Juyeon’s soft hair, nails scratching lightly and oh so gently at the shaved hair at the back of his head. Juyeon snuffles at the feeling, leaning his head into the hand letting him like a languid house cat. 

“Juyeonie,” Hyunjae whispers quietly. “C’mon baby, time to wake up.” 

Juyeon stirs under the gentle wake-up process, feline eyes blinking open and taking sight of Hyunjae practically radiating fondness and love above him. “Hi,” Juyeon exhales, the beautiful smile that Hyunjae loves taking over his entire face. 

“Thank you for cleaning up,” Hyunjae hums, feeling the way Juyeon leans into the touch even more in his conscious state. 

Juyeon just huffs, says it was no big deal- because to him, it wasn’t. Hyunjae needed the rest and for him it just _made sense_ to take care of him even if it is just a small amount in comparison to the care Hyunjae gives him. It helps that he knows Hyunjae revels in the attention, the care and love- Juyeon can see it in his eyes and behind the snarky comments. Hyunjae wants to be cared for too sometimes, and if he can give that to him, well- he’s going to. 

Hyunjae gives in pretty quickly when Juyeon tugs at his arm, wants to cuddle on the couch just as much as Juyeon does. Honestly, most everything Juyeon does or wants to do, Hyunjae wants as well. It doesn’t take much convincing on Juyeon’s end, he’s always down for it at this point. 

He knows he’s in deep, knows that the seed of adoration and respect and love has taken over his entire body- knows he’s in love with Juyeon by now. And really, who can blame him? Juyeon is so perfectly... Juyeon. Of course Hyunjae would find himself falling for the younger dancer- anyone would. 

They lounge on the couch, Juyeon’s arms curled tightly around his waist as they watch a movie. Hyunjae whines at some point about being hungry and Juyeon just huffs a quiet laugh, rattling off a text to Kevin and asking him to pick something up on the way back to the dorms. Kevin responds simply with the thumbs up emoji, but Hyunjae knows- he’s waiting for it and is frankly not surprised when he hears his own phone chime in the other room. 

Hyunjae feels like right here, right now, snuggled close in Juyeon’s arms, there’s little better than this. The soft kisses in his hair, the delicate fingers traipsing up and down his skin, the reverence he can feel radiating from Juyeon- all of it serves to make this spot Hyunjae’s favorite. 

He can feel the words bubbling up inside of him, the love he feels desperate to escape into the silence between them as he lounges in Juyeon’s embrace. "Juyeonie," Hyunjae whispers, breathes out into the world- he's going to tell him, going to say it, and when Juyeon hums behind him, encouraging him in his own way, Hyunjae can't stop the words from spilling out.

He can feel the smile pressed against his neck as he talks, can feel the way Juyeon's arms tighten around him and hold him ever closer. "I just- I really love you, like... a lot," Hyunjae finishes lamely, the flames of insecurity tickling his insides. He's not worried that Juyeon won't return his feelings- in fact, that's one of the last of his worries. No, Hyunjae is more worried about what comes after the confession, the inevitable _I love you too, but..._ that he can't imagine not happening. 

Hyunjae is waiting, anticipating the worst, really, when Juyeon carefully turns his head just to the side and presses the lightest, softest, most gentle kiss on his lips. He melts into it, lets himself have this, even if it's just for now, just this once- he doesn't care, he just wants to fall into it, fall into Juyeon's embrace for as long as he will hold him. 

"Hyung," Juyeon murmurs, hand coming up and cupping Hyunjae's cheek. He leans into the touch, leans into the way Juyeon's hands always feel like they belong on his skin. "I told you before, I have never been subtle about my feelings for you, and I don't plan to start now."

Juyeon takes a breath, one that Hyunjae can feel against his back, can feel the tension bleeding out of the younger as he gathers his thoughts. "I always find myself thinking of you," Juyeon muses, arm curling tighter around Hyunjae's waist. "Even before all of... this- you were my star."

Hyunjae can't help the gasp he lets out at that, turning quickly in Juyeon's embrace and tugging him into a desperate kiss. Words spoken and thoughts unspoken are shared between them, whispers of emotion spurring them on until Hyunjae eventually pulls back. His thumb pushes against Juyeon's bottom lip, takes in the sight of his lips bitten red and puffy from the harshness of the kiss.

"What do we do?" Hyunjae whispers, resting his forehead against Juyeon's with a soft sigh. Juyeon hums quietly in response, hands coming to rest on the dip of Hyunjae's waist. 

"Whatever we want," Juyeon finally decides on. "If we are careful- we can work it out, hyung."

~~

Hyunjae escapes Kevin's wandering eyes and persistently grabby hands for a couple of days before he's finally ambushed, unsuspecting and nursing a cup of coffee at an ungodly hour of the morning. The sun isn't even up yet, and here he is- here he finds himself snatched from the hallway and dragged into Kevin's room. 

He gives up the struggle quickly enough, half concerned about spilling his precious life-blood and half due to recognizing the distinct lack of escape as Kevin positions himself in front of the only exit. An exasperated sigh drags out of him, born from pure exhaustion and an overall lack of caring.

"What?" Hyunjae finally speaks, squinting in the darkness at the lanky figure. 

Kevin huffs, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. "What's going on with you and Juyeonie?" 

He rolls his eyes, sips at his still too-hot coffee and decidedly does not make eye contact with the man in front of him. He opens his mouth to speak when Kevin continues. "You were both... weird- when I came home the other day. Like- weirder than normal."

"What do you mean?" Hyunjae ignores the way his voice cracks, he's ignoring it really- until Kevin points it out. He winces at the triumphant " _ah hah!_ " Kevin screeches, definitely too loud for the ass-o'-clock reunion going on right now.

Another sigh, a common occurrence when Kevin gets in one of these moods. "Kevin, _please_ ," Hyunjae grits out, narrowly resisting the urge to rub at his temples. "We talked things out- what more do you want from me?" He knows he sounds dramatic but this comeback season has lead to several too many late nights and long days, he's tired, irritable and just wants to feel Juyeon in his arms again.

"Ah, hyung," Kevin grins- forgive him, but Hyunjae thinks he looks absolutely evil - up to no good with a grin like that. "I'm happy for you both, but... did you decide what you are going to do?"

Hyunjae nearly snorts at the way Kevin is literally embodying the suspicious eyes emoji in front of him. "We are just... doing what works for us. We are taking it as it comes- wait, why are you suddenly so invested in this?" Hyunjae questions suddenly.

It's Kevin's turn to flush at that, stuttering and waving the question off. "No reason- don't worry about that," he manages. 

He slurps meaningfully at his coffee, letting Kevin know under _zero_ circumstances is he falling for it, but allows the conversation drop. Because unlike _some_ people, Hyunjae isn't a heathen with caveman tendencies and little social etiquette. 

"I know you want to know more," Hyunjae huffs out, fondness for the younger vocalist slipping into his tone rather unwillingly. 

Kevin lights up at that, looking all too much like a child let loose in a toy store, when he asks _what's it like?_ so softly, so curious. Hyunjae just sighs, more for show than anything at this point, sits Kevin down on the bed and opens up- about everything so far. They talk for hours, well into the sun rising and only eventually break apart when Jacob knocks softly on the door, calling them out for practice. 

Hyunjae goes through the day much lighter, having someone to confide in lifting a weight he didn't know was holding him down. 

~~

The days run together after that, each late night practice bleeding seamlessly into early morning meetings and photoshoots. Hyunjae finds himself antsy, longing for Juyeon to be close again, wants to feel him in his arms- sometimes it doesn't feel real, the whispered words spoken in moments of solitude over too soon. He can feel Juyeon's eyes on him sometimes, simple little moments during vocal lessons, choreography run throughs and magazine interviews. 

His eyes are only for Juyeon, as well- can't take his eyes off the dancer as he stretches, the way he and Changmin run through the choreography with fine-tuned eyes on the tiniest details. He feels like he's a part of something big, like this comeback is going to lift them and fly them to new heights, and he finds himself getting through the days with that in mind. 

It's a busy- as usual- Friday when Haknyeon shuffles in their shared room, humming something about sleeping in the living room with the other maknaes and watching a movie. Hyunjae waves him off, reminds them not to stay up too late, tells them to have fun and that he's just planning on sleeping- when it hits him. 

He rattles off a quick text to Juyeon, the equivalent of the always direct _come over_ message and snuggles deeper in his blanket nest. He's been dying for some Juyeon cuddles, feels like its been years without his touch when in reality its been a handful of days. 

Juyeon lets himself into his room some time later, sees Hyunjae bundled up so cutely under the blankets and chuckles fondly. Hyunjae perks up at the other's presence, pokes his head out and doesn't even try and halt the disgustingly cheesy grin spreading across his face. Juyeon wedges himself onto the bed, lets Hyunjae envelope him in the blanket burrito as well and delights in the feeling over the man in his arms once again.

"Missed you," Hyunjae mumbles against Juyeon's chest, tucking himself down aggressively tiny until he fits. "Missed this."

He can feel the pleased sort of hum that starts low in Juyeon's chest at that, the way his arms tighten around him. "Missed you, too, hyung," Juyeon breathes, releasing the words in the messy crop of Hyunjae's hair with a gentle press of his lips. 

Hyunjae feels himself relaxing almost immediately into the embrace, feels a little sad he won't be awake to enjoy it for long- but then he remembers Juyeon doesn't have to leave, that Juyeon will still be wrapped around him come the morning time. It reminds him that the group doesn't have any schedules or plans for the next two days, they have time to lay here, wrapped in each others arms and just.. breathe.

He must fall asleep at some point, because when his eyes blink open again, he's rolled over and Juyeon is pressed to his back, arm thrown across his waist and holding him closely. He can feel the soft puffs of air against his neck and he allows himself to wiggle just that little bit closer in Juyeon's arms. The dancer's arm tightens slightly around him at the movement, an unconscious movement to keep Hyunjae close- one that brings at least seven different emotions to his brain.

Juyeon smacks his lips a bit in his sleep as he adjusts, presses his nose into Hyunjae's hair and sighing softly. Hyunjae can't help the way he's once again reminded that this is heaven, feeling Juyeon's body wrapped completely around him and holding him close. 

He drifts off again to the barest hint of a kiss to the back of his neck, lets his dreams pull him under once more.

~~

Hyunjae awakens rather abruptly the next morning at the light knock on his door. He's quiet when he mumbles a _come in,_ not caring about the other man wrapped around him. He grins when Kevin peeks his head around the door, voice quiet and soft in the quiet atmosphere for midmorning sunlight through parted curtains. 

"The others are going out for the day," Kevin explains. "Asked me to see if either of you wanted to join... but I'm sure you would rather stay back."

He can't really deny it, not with how close Juyeon is cemented to his back as soft snores escape his parted lips directly against the shell of his ear. "Yeah, I can't speak for Juyeon really.. but- I'm not waking him up either," Hyunjae whispers back. "He's been working so hard."

Kevin agrees softly, moving to back out of the doorway. "We'll be back later, hyung," he mumbles as the door clicks shut. Hyunjae can hear faintly as Kevin tells the others they are staying back, hears Eric groan about Juyeon not coming along. He fights back a snort and snuggles back into Juyeon's hold, closes his eyes and lets himself drift. 

He eventually hears the members filter out of the dorms, the door clicking closed with an air of finality behind the last person. Hyunjae can feel Juyeon stirring slightly behind him, relaxes fully back against his chest as the dancer sleepily readjusts himself.

Hyunjae is almost completely asleep when he feels Juyeon moving around behind him again, can feel it when Juyeon tugs him impossibly closer against his body. At first he's not entirely sure what he's feeling until Juyeon makes one slow, intense movement against him and he realizes belatedly that Juyeon is at least semi hard against the curve of his ass. 

He's completely awake now, couldn't be anything else at the deliberate and persistent rocking against him. He can feel Juyeon hardening fully against him with each roll of his hips, the feeling getting him hot and a bit excited as well, his own hips pushing back against the slow drag. 

Juyeon huffs in his sleep, a soft noise at the pleasure no doubt supplying his subconscious with less than pure dreams. Hyunjae rocks back against Juyeon one last time before carefully managing to turn over in the tight embrace. This close, he can count the eyelashes fanning across Juyeon's cheeks, can see the way his eyelids flutter from visuals in his dreams. 

Hyunjae gets an idea then, smirks to himself as he carefully, so _carefully_ presses Juyeon onto his back on the mattress. He ghosts his lips across any available skin he can, presses a light kiss into the skin on the back of Juyeon's hand as he closes in on the bulge in his lounge pants. Hyunjae tucks his fingers in the waistband, looking up to see Juyeon's eyes still shut, soft breaths still filling the air around them. 

He's quick but careful when he works Juyeon's pants down, just enough to expose the tops of his thighs and the hard length of his cock where it bounces up to slap against his stomach. Hyunjae can't help the way he feels like drooling at the sight, longs to get his mouth on him. He presses his lips to the soft skin of Juyeon's thigh, where his hip meets his leg and sucks a light bruise on the skin there. 

Juyeon barely stirs at the soft kisses and Hyunjae huffs petulantly before braving the chance and wrapping his fingers delicately around his cock. He strokes the length of it once, leaning in to swirl his tongue around the tip and dip _just_ into the slit to taste the precum pooling. 

The feeling earns a soft moan from Juyeon, and Hyunjae grins before diving in, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking harshly. His hands press Juyeon's thighs against the bed as he feels the dancer wake up, feels the way his muscles clench at the feeling of wet heat around his cock. 

A hand finds its way into Hyunjae's hair, fingers brushing his fringe back away from his face and when he looks up, he meets Juyeon's eyes- heavy lidded and yet still blown with lust. 

"What a lovely way to wake up," Juyeon groans out as Hyunjae works his mouth over him. He's messy and sloppy, drooling down the length of his cock as he gags around the weight of it in his throat. 

The hand in his hair tightens as Juyeon experimentally pushes up into the wet warmth covering his cock, eyes focused on Hyunjae as he takes it. "Fuck," the dancer whispers, repeating the motion when Hyunjae squeezes his thighs reassuringly. 

He can feel tears pooling in his eyes at the persistent push of Juyeon's cock in his throat but he finds that he _loves_ it, loves the feeling of Juyeon holding him still while he fucks into his mouth. Hyunjae just relaxes into it, lets Juyeon use him for his own pleasure. 

"Shit, hyung, your mouth.." Juyeon trails off, free hand coming down to thumb at where his lips are stretched around the girth of his cock. "Look so pretty like this."

Hyunjae whines low in the back of his throat, presses back against the hand in his hair until Juyeon grips tighter, pushing his head down at the same time his hips snap up. The thrust forces Hyunjae to gag, the tears pooling spilling over his cheeks as he looks up and meets Juyeon's eyes. 

Juyeon pushes into the wet heat one last time before tugging him off his cock with a groan. "I'm too close, baby," he grits out as he rolls them over, crowding Hyunjae against the mattress. He feels Juyeon's thumb come up and swipe at the tears still glistening in his eyes, sees the way Juyeon stares at him with hunger in his eyes.

"Everyone's out of the dorms," Hyunjae rasps out, hands reaching and dragging up Juyeon's sides, pushing his shirt up as he goes. Juyeon helps out, quickly tugging off his shirt and tossing it off the side of the bed, hovering over Hyunjae as his hands roam across endless planes of skin. 

He bites back a whimper when Juyeon leans down, breath against his ear as he presses kisses to the sensitive skin there. "Yeah, hyung? We're all alone?" Juyeon questions, punctuating the thought with a purposeful roll of his hips against Hyunjae's erection below him. 

Hyunjae works his hands up into the tangled messy hair on Juyeon's head, two pairs of lust-filled eyes meeting in the mid-morning sunlight. "All alone," Hyunjae breathes, sealing the words with a kiss and the hint of teeth that tug at Juyeon's bottom lip. "Want you, baby, wanna feel you."

Juyeon's hands clench on either side of his head, a quiet curse spilling from him. Hyunjae tugs him into another kiss, arching up and grinding the length of his cock against Juyeon's. He whispers dirty words into the air between them, presses his wants and desires into the plush softness of Juyeon's lips and takes pride in the way Juyeon swallows them down with a groan. 

"Don't worry, hyung, I'll give you what you want," Juyeon promises. 

Hyunjae smirks up at Juyeon, leaning over and pulling a half empty bottle of lube out of the nightstand drawer. He can see the way Juyeon connects the dots in his head, can see the way Juyeon is imagining the many nights he laid spread out on the bed and working three fingers into himself. 

"I thought of you," Hyunjae breathes out, his hand moving down and palming over the hard line of his cock. His head tilts back at the feeling, lips parting around a moan at the feeling. "Wished it was your hands on me, baby."

Juyeon sits back on his heels, gets his hands on Hyunjae's thighs and squeezes harshly as he watches him work himself up. "Yeah? Couldn't help yourself, could you, hyung?" Juyeon teases, digs his fingers in harder on the meat of Hyunjae's thighs just to hear the breathy whine. 

He couldn't- can't help himself now either when he begs for Juyeon to touch him, begs for Juyeon to use him however he wants to. Juyeon's hands move up, gripping onto his hips and pressing bruises into the skin. Hyunjae lifts his hips when Juyeon tugs at the material of his pants, snorting at the older's lack of clothing underneath. 

Juyeon leans down and takes him in another biting kiss, Hyunjae tugging him close and gripping harshly onto the dancer's shoulders. "C'mon, Juyeonie," Hyunjae taunts, fingers tugging at the short hair at the back of Juyeon's head. "Can't wait for you to get your cock in me, finally, been waiting for it."

He takes a sick pleasure at the groan that leaves Juyeon at that, sounding as if he's had the wind knocked out of him. Hyunjae pulls away, strips his shirt off and tosses it without a care in the world as he makes himself comfortable against the pillows. Juyeon's eyes on him never cease to get him hot, fingers itching to curl around his own hard cock to take the edge off. 

"God," Juyeon sighs, reverence coloring his tone as he lets his hands roam over endless amounts of unmarked skin. Hyunjae’s hands find the discarded bottle of lube, presses it insistently at Juyeon until he takes it with a choked off laugh. "Patience, hyung," Juyeon whispers even as he lubes up his fingers and presses the first one in without ceremony.

Hyunjae merely smirks up at him, biting his lip around a desperate moan as Juyeon purposefully avoids his prostate. He's begging for another finger quickly, hips rocking back against Juyeon's hand and fucking himself on his fingers. 

Juyeon is quick but thorough as he stretches him open, working up to three fingers quickly enough. Hyunjae whines when the fingers press incessantly against his prostate suddenly, working at the spot until he's got tears in his eyes. Juyeon is quick to hush him, to kiss the wetness away before the tears spill but never lets up on the deliciously painful pressure against his prostate.

"Juyeon- shit, Juyeonie, please," Hyunjae cries out, arching as if to get away from the press of his fingers. "Please, just want your cock, please baby," he begs, doesn't even care that he sounds desperate- because he is. He's desperate to feel the pulsing heat of Juyeon inside of him, to feel it when he fills him up with his cum.

He whines pathetically when Juyeon removes his fingers, swatting at his thigh until Hyunjae gets the memo and turns himself over, lifting up on his knees and getting his ass in the air. Juyeon can't help the way his hands come up to cup his ass, fingers biting into the flesh firmly. 

"Look so pretty, hyung," Juyeon praises, shifting forward until the length of his cock drags hot and wet over his hole. Hyunjae hadn't even noticed when Juyeon got his pants off, missed the telltale slick sound of Juyeon lubing himself up. He whines when instead of the mind-blowing pressure of Juyeon's cock pressing inside of him, he's met with the dancer fucking his cock between his cheeks. 

Hyunjae huffs, sways his hips back at Juyeon in a desperate ploy for what he wants. "Fuck, Juyeonie, c'mon- stop fucking hotdogging me and get your cock in me," he groans, whiny and begging. 

Juyeon just laughs, hand coming up and guiding the head of his cock snug against the tight ring of muscle. Hyunjae can't help the gasp at the feeling, can't stop himself from pushing back against the weight even though it just makes Juyeon pull away.

"Baby, _please_ ," Hyunjae finally sobs, voice cracking around the words. 

"Sorry, hyung, it's just so much fun to tease you," Juyeon whispers, hands rubbing circles into his hips. "Ready for me?"

Hyunjae nods immediately, desperation and want making him needy and near delirious. Juyeon just chuckles softly, holds him still as he works on pressing the tip of his cock past the first ring of muscles. He bites back a low moan at the first push, hands clenching in the sheets at the feeling of Juyeon's cock spearing him open. 

Juyeon's hands tighten on his hips at the tight, _tight_ heat around him, thumbs pulling at the skin of Hyunjae's ass and spreading him wider. "Fuck," Juyeon grits out eloquently as he works himself in deeper with short, aborted thrusts. 

He's shaking under the insistent press of Juyeon's cock, pathetic whines and sobs spilling out of his mouth until Juyeon finally bottoms out inside of him. He can feel the press of Juyeon's thighs and hips against him, can feel the way his hole squeezes tight around the intrusion of his cock. 

"Shit, Juyeon-" Hyunjae manages weakly, breaking off into a moan as Juyeon leans down over his back to press his lips against his spine. Juyeon's hand finds his in the sheets, covering Hyunjae's fingers and squeezing tightly.

"Tell me when I can move, hyung," Juyeon murmurs, lips pressing kisses to all of the skin he can reach. 

Hyunjae wills himself to relax, struggles to get his breathing under control- but the calming weight of Juyeon against his back makes it easier, helps him ground himself. He's pushing back against the dancer in no time, sensual little rolls of his hips leading to soft little moans spilling into the sheets.

Juyeon sits back on his knees at the soft _okay, you can go_ , from Hyunjae, hands finding their hold back on his narrow waist. He whines at the slow withdrawal, Juyeon thrusting back in carefully- the movement drawing a high pitched keen at the feeling.

"You feel so fucking good," Juyeon struggles to get out, setting a slow pace at first, the slow but incessant drag of his cock slowly serving to drive Hyunjae insane. 

His fingers claw at the sheets and a loud moan is punched out of him when Juyeon's cock brushes against his prostate on a particular thrust. "Fuck, Juyeon, please, give me more," Hyunjae begs, voice thick and strained against the threat of a sob. 

Juyeon groans, fucks into the older harder, deeper, faster- gives him what he wants until he's moaning and letting out pathetic little _uh, uh, uh's_ with each smack of Juyeon's hips against him. His hand reaches back, nails dig into the flesh of Juyeon's thigh as the dancer takes him apart.

Hyunjae absolutely sobs when Juyeon grasps at the hand on his thigh, pulls his arm across his back and changes the angle of his hips, drills into his prostate with startling accuracy. 

"You like it, hyung?" Juyeon spits out, uses the hold on Hyunjae's arm as leverage to thrust into him harder, pulling him back to meet each thrust. "This is what you wanted, right? Wanted me to use you the way I wanted to?"

He can't breathe, feels like he's being fucked stupid on the younger's cock. He's face down in the pillows, mouth open in an endless stream of moans and whimpers. He gasps, sobs wetly when Juyeon suddenly pulls him upright and presses his chest against his back. 

His cock is bobbing with each rough thrust inside of him, precum dripping from the tip and making a mess on the sheets. Juyeon is destroying his ability to think, the only thought on his brain is Juyeon inside of him, Juyeon's hips smacking against him, Juyeon's hands holding him still as he takes what he wants. It makes him feel small in the best way, each drag of Juyeon's cock against his prostate pushing him that much closer to coming untouched. 

"Answer me, baby," Juyeon breathes out against the shell of his ear. Hyunjae whines, barely managing a fucked out _yes_ before Juyeon presses him back down against the mattress, leaning over him and pounding him into the sheets. 

He can't do anything aside from take it in this position, completely caged in by Juyeon's body. His cock is sliding against the bed sheets, the friction nearly too much and its not long before he's sobbing through his orgasm, drooling and weak as Juyeon keeps thrusting into him. 

"Shit, hyung," Juyeon curses, hips stuttering at the way Hyunjae is clenching around him. 

Hyunjae just lays there and takes it, sobbing and whining from the overstimulation until Juyeon groans loudly and releases inside of him. He can feel it, can feel the way Juyeon's cock pulses and can feel how wet he feels suddenly. It makes him moan softly, clenching around Juyeon's cock as his thrusts slow down. 

Juyeon tugs him close, presses soft kisses and words against his skin as he pulls out, shushing Hyunjae when he whines quietly. "Did so well, hyung," Juyeon hums, holding him tightly as he calms down. 

He melts into the touch, into the softness and love radiating from Juyeon. He barely manages to tell Juyeon about the baby wipes hidden in the drawer on the nightstand, struggling to fight through the exhaustion coursing through his body. 

Juyeon is gentle as he cleans him up, when he cleans around his puffy and abused hole, cleans up the lube and cum trailing down his thigh. The entire time he's whispering soft praise, telling him how good he was and how well he did for him. 

Hyunjae knows he needs a shower, knows the both of them do, but he also knows neither one of them have the energy for it. He can see Juyeon's legs shaking even as he stands to dispose of the dirtied wipes, can feel the way Juyeon struggles when he lifts him up to strip the soiled sheet off of the bed.

"You're always taking care of me," Hyunjae eventually manages, blinking groggily as Juyeon finally curls in tight around him. 

Juyeon grins, eyes creasing in that same way that Hyunjae always finds endearing. "Well of course, hyung," he simply says, tugging Hyunjae in close. "Was that... was it okay?"

Hyunjae can hear the faint tinges of insecurity in Juyeon's voice, and that absolutely will _not_ be stood for. "It was perfect," Hyunjae reassures, sincerity dripping from every word. "You made it perfect."

"I'm glad I could give you that," Juyeon smiles, leaning in and pressing a remarkably chaste kiss to Hyunjae's lips. "Sleep, hyung, I know you're tired," Hyunjae can't deny that, not when he had to break their kiss for a very persistent yawn to escape. 

"Love you, Juyeonie," Hyunjae mumbles, tucking in close and allowing himself to drift off once again. He feels safe and secure in Juyeon's arms, each soft kiss and gentle word lulling him off to sleep.

~~

Evidently they _both_ fell asleep, because they are both awakened several hours later to a very distraught Haknyeon, standing in the doorway to his and Hyunjae's shared room with a look of pure terror on his face.

Hyunjae shakily realizes that they are definitely still naked, and that his cum stained bed spread is definitely on the floor at the foot of the bed. Haknyeon is simply blinking dumbly at them, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, and it would be funny if it weren't for the fact that all of the members slowly come up behind him, no doubt wondering what caused the scream. 

Juyeon huffs, waving them all off lazily and rolls over, tugging Hyunjae closer into his embrace. Hyunjae is mortified, makes it his mission to be as small as possible under the many pairs of eyes on him. 

Kevin finally steps up, shooing everyone away and manually walking a still shocked Haknyeon out of the room. Hyunjae silently thanks the younger man, flushing hotly when Kevin winks at him and lets the door click shut behind him on the way out. 

"Stop stressing out and go back to sleep," Juyeon grumbles out, the words jumbled and sleep drunk in the quiet between them. 

Hyunjae huffs, nearly ready to protest until Juyeon continues. "I love you, hyung," Juyeon whispers and Hyunjae finds himself uncaring as all the fight drains out of him. He's not sure he will ever get tired of the words coming from Juyeon, or from him saying them himself. 

He finds that it doesn't really matter either way, as he allows himself to drift back off into slumber with Juyeon's soft breathing against his ear. 

None of it matters when he's held tight in Juyeon's arms. 


End file.
